Ultrawoman Melo
Ultrawoman Melo is a strong warrior from U40 and is PlasmaDark's character in UltraFan Fight. Appearance Melo is a multicolored Ultra, unlike most U40 Ultras, with full body armor like The Next. Her eyes are similar to Cosmos' eyes and are yellow however that isn't very noticeable as she has a translucent orange visor covering them. Melo has glowing blue lines on her head and below her eyes. Since Melo is from U40, her color timer is star-shaped but is gold instead of the usual green color that U40 color timers have. Melo's crest is similar to Ultraman Rosso's V-crest however it faces backwards. Melo's ears are cone-shaped and there are two cone-like protrusions above her ears as well. Melo also has a bracer on her left arm. Personality Melo comes across as serious, stoic, charismatic, and even frightening. Melo is very confident in her own fighting skills and capabilities. Depsite her tough outer-shell, Melo is a very calm and caring person who is very protective of those close to her, perhaps a little too protective. She seems to get bored easily from time to time and wants to feel the excitement of fighting enemies. She can also be lazy every now and then. History Ultrawoman Melo was born on the planet U40, home to the Great Eight who were the eight greatest warriors of U40. Melo was a very unique Ultra compared to the rest of the inhabitants on U40 to say the least. Melo had full body armor and was multicolored unlike most of the inhabitants of U40 who were usually white/silver and red. Melo had looked up to the Great Eight and desired to be like them someday. Pending. Profile * Homeworld: U40 * Human Host/Form: Multiple human hosts * Height: 41 m * Weight: 50,000 t * Age: Uknown * Time Limit: 4 minutes * Transformation Device: Galaxy Flasher Body Features * Ultra Armor: Like any Ultra, Melo is immune to conventional weaponry and resistant to fire and laser blasts * Specium Generator Protectors: Melo has protectors on her arms and chest which can absorb solar energy to recharge her time limit based upon available light * Gems: Melo has two gems on her crest * Ultra Lines: Melo has glowing blue lines on her face which enhance her Ultra senses * Full Body Armor: Melo has armor that doesn't cover her entire body like The Next * Star Symbol: Melo has a Star Shaped color timer. Unlike most U40 Star Symbols, Melo's Star Symbol is Gold instead of the usual green * Infra Visor: Melo has a translucent orange "visor" covering her eyes which helps enhance her sight * Photon Bracer: Melo has a bracer on her left arm that she can use in combat Techniques * Photon Storm: After charging up energy in her forearms, Melo fires an extremely large and powerful beam in the standard 'L' position. The energy exerted from this attack has the ability to destroy the area surrounding Melo ** Empowered Photon Storm: An even more powerful version of the Photon Storm that uses up a good chunk of Melo's energy * Giga Light Beam: Melo can fire a large energy blase from the "visor" on her face. The blast splits into smaller explosive bolts of energy upon close range of an enemy. It's capable of blasting chunks off of the enemy and can also dismember body parts * Melo Smash: Melo can fire energy bombs from her right arm in rapid succession * Melo Slicer: Melo can fire arrow shaped rays of energy from her arms. They energy rays can slice through objects just like the Ultra Slash * Melo Bomber: After charging up energy in her hands, Melo can throw a ball of energy at the enemy which has the potential to destroy them in one hit * Melo Attack Ray: A spiral energy ray shot from Melo's hands * GigaBolt Light Bullet: Melos can toss a bullet of energy at the opponent after gathering energy in front of her chest, bringing it to her side, and then throwing it at the enemy * Giga Light Wave: Melo fires an arc of energy from her arms * TBA Weapons Photon Bracer: Melo has a bracer on her left arm that she can use in combat * Photon Crusher: Melo can fire a beam of energy from the back of the Bracer after charging up energy in a similar fashion to Gridman * Photon Cannon: A deadly ray of energy fired from the Photon Bracer on par with Melo's Photon Storm. It's able to destroy most monsters in one shot * Photon Sword: A blade of energy conjured from the Photon Bracer * Photon Beam: Multiple blasts of energy fired from the bracer, capable of blasting off body parts * Blade Launcher: Multiple energy saws can be fired from the Photon Bracer Gallery Melo and SSZ.jpg|Chibi Melo and SSZ Trivia * Melo was originally supposed to be an Ultraman instead of an Ultrawoman * She may or may not have a romantic relationship with Shining Shining Zero. Category:UltraFan Fight Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Female Ultras Category:Female Characters